


with the band

by siriuslytheblackest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Sirius is a rockstar, Smut, no magic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslytheblackest/pseuds/siriuslytheblackest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus' hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his legs we're shaking and he could feel the beat of the music thrumming in his chest as he he swayed along to the rhythmic voice of some out of place Indie band he's never heard of</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the band

remus' hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his legs we're shaking and he could feel the beat of the music thrumming in his chest as he he swayed along to the rhythmic voice of some out of place Indie band he's never heard of, a tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his music induced trance he turned to see a tall boy with a messy bun and an unlit joint between his pale pink lips smiling widely at him  
"you gotta light mate?" the stranger asks wiggling the joint slightly for emphasis   
"I've got one here somewhere" Remus says blushing and searching his pockets, finally locating his target he pases the lighter to the gorgeous man next to him   
"thanks, my names Sirius by the way, Sirius black" he replied smiling and handing back the lighter   
"it's nice to meet you Sirius, I'm Remus lupin" Remus said blushing and accepting the joint being passed his way by Sirius   
"it's nice to meet you too Remus," taking anther drag from the joint   
"so who're you here to see?" Sirius asked   
"umm honestly i came to see twisted sisters, I'm not to familiar with the rest of the line up, but i have heard the marauders are something to look forward too" Remus replied hoping Sirius wouldn't judge him for not knowing any other bands, luckily for him Sirius smiled and said   
"oh yeah definitely the marauders are great live"   
"so you've seen them before then?" Remus asked taking another hit off the roach  
"you could say that yeah" Sirius said laughing and stomping out the dead joint   
"listen id love to stick around and chat but I've gotta split, I'll see ya around Remus" and with that he left but not before sending a wink and michevious smile his way 

Remus giggled and started making his way up to the front, if this band was really as good as Sirius said he wanted a good view. just then the lights brightened silently announcing that the next band was about to come on, after a good ten minutes of set up the curtain behind the drum kit that said "The Marauders" gave Remus a pretty good idea as to why Sirius had to leave but hell if he was going to believe it without proof, but as soon as he had this thought four people walked onto the stage, a pretty red headed girl with a bass, a short pudgy guy with sandy brown hair seated himself at the drums, a tall, cute, scruffy haired boy with the mic and lastly came Sirius, whose shoulder length black hair was now down and his shirt was missing, he raised his guitar in the air smiling erupting a loud cheer from the crowd, but Remus suspected it had less to do with his guitar and more to do with how dangerously low his jeans hung on his hips when he lifted his arms and honestly Remus couldn't say he blamed them, it was certainly a sight to behold, such a sight in fact that Remus was hardly paying attention when the first song started playing and once they reached the chorus every one in the crowd was jumping and screaming out any lyrics they could catch, including Remus. Sirius and James we're jumping around and singing like excited puppies and still never missing a beat and and to say the least, Sirius was very right when he said they we're worth looking foward to, and he made sure Remus knew it by winking at him at least three times during the course of their performance. Once they had finished their fourth song James announced a meet and greet directly after their show at their merch Booth before starting the last song, so Remus turned and made his way to the merch Booth to buy a shirt before the line got bad.

after about a 15 minute wait he had gotten his shirt signed by lily, Peter, and James and was quite excited about getting a chance to talk to Sirius again as he approached him, and was glad to be Sirius he was greeted with a "hello mate, enjoy the show?" he asked signing the shirt "of course I did you all we're amazing" Remus said blushing, sirius just laughed  
"meh we do alright, anyway I really hope I'll be seeing you around remus" with a wink Remus just blushed profusely, smiled and left with "I certainly hope so" and walked back into the crowd to see the rest of the show,

it wasn't until he got to his car much later that night that he realized Sirius had signed the shirt "Sirius Black thinks you're very cute Mr. lupin" with a winky face and a phone number below it, Remus just smiled and drove tiredly home, fully intending to sleep until mid afternoon, and text Sirius sometime the next day after a shower and a really really long wank


End file.
